Never Gonna Be Alone
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ's alone with her baby, but will one sexy Italian stallion be able to convince her otherwise? JJ/Ro/Henry... mentions JJ/Will/Henry. Have Fun!


AN: Alright so Cassie was listening to Nickelback's Never Gonna Be Alone, and thought of two ideas. One a Hotch/Em which she is writing and one a Dave/JJ, which I have so wonderfully taken off her hands so she can work on other things *gives Cassie pointed look*, so this is it! Cass: Hope it's what you thought it would be! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own don't own it!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ sat at her desk. She pulled papers out of her desk drawer and looked at them once more. She seemed to remember having this same shock on her face about eleven months ago when she found out she was pregnant with Henry. She smiled as she thought of her two month old son at home with Momma Rossi. Dave had taken to watching over Jen and when Momma Rossi had found out Jen needed someone to watch the baby, she insisted. It helped JJ out greatly, but Will…

JJ sighed. He didn't matter anymore, as proved by the paternity waiver signed and in her hands. He had just upped and left about two nights ago once JJ had gotten home from work and she had been given that copy today. She had made Momma Rossi swear not to tell Dave, even though the older woman wanted JJ to, she just couldn't. JJ sighed and dropped her head back against the large leather chair she was currently sitting in. A knock on the door brought JJ out of her reverie.

"Come in" she called, stuffing the papers back into the drawer, quickly schooling her features as none other than the sexy David Rossi entered her office. She had had a huge crush on him for the longest time, but when she met Will, it had been tampered down, until now. "Hey" she said with a small smile. Dave smiled back as he dropped tiredly into one of her visitor's chairs.

"Hey yourself. I'm tired and hungry, what do you say you and I go grab a bite to eat, then I take you home and you and Henry and Will can spend some quality time together?" he asked. JJ rolled her shoulders. Well, it was now or never.

"How about we go home and order pizza, then you can stay and help me with Henry?" JJ suggested. Dave froze then frowned.

"What about Will?" he asked. JJ smiled slightly at him before opening her drawer and grabbing the papers angrily, tossing them towards Dave.

"Oh you mean the asshole that never got a job, but spent his time wasting my money and then up and left two days ago to head back to New Orleans and sent me his paternity waiver? That William LaMontagne Jr?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. Dave's eyebrows rose as he read over the paperwork in front of him.

"He just gave up Henry? Just like that?" Dave asked, rage boiling to the surface of his emotions. Ever since they had first met, Dave had taken a liking to JJ and as time went on, the feelings he had had grown exponentially. When JJ announced she was pregnant and Will adding the engaged part, Dave's heart broke. He was irrevocably in love with Jennifer Jareau and that love had grown to include little Henry too. Will was a stupid jackass to leave them, but Dave was there. He would pick up the pieces and make sure JJ and Henry were taken care of.

"Apparently. I can't do this Dave, I mean I can't raise my baby boy alone" she said, the battle to tears lost. Dave stood and gently spun her chair so she was facing him as he kneeled in front of her. He used his thumb pads to wipe the tears away.

"You are never gonna be alone again Jen. The team is here for you. Momma is here for you. I am here for you" he whispered. He registered the surprise in her eyes. He chuckled and leaned forward, their foreheads touching. "Yes Jennifer Jareau, I love you and that baby boy of yours" he said. JJ smiled, her tears disappearing slowly as she leaned forward to press her lips against his.

"We love you too David Rossi" she whispered as they pulled apart moments later. Dave smiled.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me just to hear that bella" he said, kissing her once again. "Plus Momma can now officially call Henry her bambino and you her daughter." JJ laughed as they pulled away.

"She did anyway, with or without you in the picture" she teased. Dave stood and watched as JJ turned off her computer and packed her things for the night.

"Oh I know, but now she can get off my back about asking you out. I'd tell you what she said about Will when she first met him, but I don't think you speak Italian" he said with a wink. JJ smirked.

"I've heard her English cussing. I can imagine Italian cussing is just as bad" she laughed. Dave wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the elevator and their waiting cars, ready to head home to their baby.

"You have no idea bella" he laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *looks up* Well, I don't know how I hit possibly every emotion possible, but apparently I did! Wow! Ok, so like I said, this was totally Cassie's idea! If you liked it let me know, if you hated it… her penname is… LOL! Just kidding! Thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
